Talk:Eliminating the Threat
Heh Gotta leave. See ya tomorrow. Narutokurosaki547 03:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, ill see you tomorrow, see ya --Seireitou 03:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fencing Is fencing given at any school in america? If so, I want to go there. --Cold hard steel 20:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Only in college Steel-san. Besides, it seems appropriate if Hikaru/Takeshi beats the crap out of everyone if there was a part with fencing. Narutokurosaki547 21:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know about the college part. I'm a senior and one of my plans is to either get a scholar ship to a college that needs a good fencing team or just find one for my own leisure. Fencing is my favorite sport, and right now it's pretty important to me. I was talking about a secondary public school. I know that parents would have a fit about the fact that their kid is being taught how to fight, but hey, it's fun and it's excersize, right? Get over it. And yes, I would like to see Hikaru beat the crap out of a bunch of inexperienced high schoolers. --Cold hard steel 21:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It would be hilarious. Just like Goten and Trunks in the World Tournament Kids division. Narutokurosaki547 21:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hm, this article kinda died... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Then perhaps true literature may yet thrive on as we know it. Echo Uchiha 21:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) To Parrot Boy: It's only the start of the article. To Echo: What are you refering to? Also, Echo I found a theme that's practically perfect for Echo. It's called Tragedy by Pillar. Narutokurosaki547 21:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The Man ''"Hey, sorry im late! The man was keeping me down!" FIGHT THE POWER!!! *School's Out starts to randomly play.* Narutokurosaki547 23:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Kurosaki, im going to quickly eat dinner and ill be back in like ten minutes --Seireitou 23:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Narutokurosaki547 23:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Im back --Seireitou 23:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) OH NO, NOT THAT! *pukes* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ??? What are you puking for ANBU -san? Narutokurosaki547 01:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Really? You think that would make a good theme for him? I need to check it out then. I found a pretty good one for him as well: *"Fading Away" by Demon Hunter Echo Uchiha 01:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Or maybe: "Waking The Demon" by Bullet For My Valentine Echo Uchiha 01:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind... *Gets up male Hinata-like voice* Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Eye twitches) Echo Uchiha 01:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh...*Increases Femininity of Hinata voice* What? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Maintains his twitching eye)...Nothing, just forget about it. (Twitch, Twitch) Echo Uchiha 01:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Well... Echo-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Until you actually look like her I'm safe. (Yet a twitch remains) Echo Uchiha 02:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes from Ed: The light doesn't get any greener Double D... Narutokurosaki547 02:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Oh, Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oi Echo, use that Chaotic Nerve or whatever on ANBU-san. Narutokurosaki547 02:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *maintains Hinata-like voice* Well, Kurosaki-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) O.O You do realize that jutsu ignites every pain nerve in the body like Michael Jackson trying to escape Hell. Echo Uchiha 02:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *hits self in stomach, causing fusion of Hinata and ANBU100 to undo* HINATA, STOP FUSING WITH ME! --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Seeing the real Hinata finished Echo, his eye socket imploded.) Oh Lawdie, please help me. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Kurumu?! Now a crossover from Rosario Vampire?! What the hell is wrong with you, Sei?! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Dont look at me, Kurosaki made the name up --Seireitou 02:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't think anyone would know that. And that was me... Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i like the name, so what, names dont mean anything in crossovers --Seireitou 02:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC)